A Rocketshipping Rebirth
by RocketGirl3052
Summary: A 2009 Christmas gift to Rocketshippers everywhere.


A Rocketshipping Rebirth

by

Rocket Girl

It was the Christmas season. Everyone always seemed to be in a good mood, and that included the trio of Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu.

"Christmas sure is a magical time of year, isn't it Kojiro?" Musashi asked.

"It sure is. It's the time of year when you really appreciate all that you have." Kojiro responded.

"And also when anything seems possible…" Musashi dreamily said, mainly to herself.

"Yes, like finally catching that Pikachu!" Nyasu chimed in.

"Soooonansu!" Sonansu happily added.

Musashi sighed. Catching Pikachu wasn't what she had in mind. Catching Kojiro was going to be her top priority this year. So much had happened to them this year that she had started developing a crush on her best friend. But she needed some way to see if he felt the same way without giving away her own feelings. Not only would she be mortified if Kojiro knew how she felt but didn't return her feelings, but she didn't want to risk losing him as a friend, or have him request a new partner.

Luckily for Musashi, the holiday season provided the perfect inconspicuous opportunity to sort this out…

"Hey Musashi," Kojiro asked inquisitively. The two were out alone surveying the area and were now heading back to camp. "Where are you going? Camp is over that a way." Kojiro pointed in the opposite direction.

"I just thought we could enjoy a scenic detour. The forrest looks so pretty with snow."

Kojiro was a little lost, but decided to just go with the flow. However this wasn't just some scenic detour. Musashi had wandered around earlier, and after much searching had found just what would tell her if Kojiro shared her feelings. After walking for a few minutes, Musashi and Kojiro had finally arrived at the predesignated spot.

"Well Kojiro, would you look at that?" Musashi stopped and said, mischievously glancing up.

"Huh. That's mistletoe." Kojiro said, also stopping in his tracks but not quite understanding what Musashi was getting at.

"And I think you know what happens next..." Musashi began, and puckered her lips.

"Yes," Kojiro replied. "I'd better take that down before some falls in our eyes!"

The next thing Kojiro heard was a loud thump as Musashi hit the ground.

"Eh? Did you already get some in your eye?" Kojiro asked.

"No no. Let's... just get back to camp and our plans on capturing Pikachu." Musashi said getting back up, feeling defeated.

"Yes! We'll conquer Shinou, make speedy success, and feel good!" Kojiro happily proclaimed.

"Sonansu!" Sonansu happily popped out and agreed, knowing that it wouldn't be interrupting anything now.

"Yeah... go us..." Musashi sighed, returned Sonansu to his ball, and wondered what it would take to get Kojiro to notice her. Then it finally hit her what to do...

"Ow ow! You're right Kojiro, I did get some in my eye!" Musashi held a hand over her right eye, pretending it stung.

"Here, let me look at that." Kojiro rushed right over to her and removed her hand so he could get a good look at her eye.

_Wow, this worked perfectly!_ Musashi thought. _Now to seal the deal..._

"You know," Musashi began, just centimeters from Kojiro's face. "We're still under the mistletoe…"

"You're right!" Kojiro suddenly realized. "Let's mo-" But Kojiro was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Kojiro! Don't you know what mistletoe means?" Musashi was starting to get agitated.

Kojiro took a step back from Musashi to think about this, then it suddenly hit him what she meant and a blush appeared on his face.

"Oh, t-that?" Kojiro stammered, nervous about kissing his best friend.

"Come on Kojiro!" Musashi said playfully. "It's tradition! And it is Christmas!"

"Well, uh…" Kojiro wasn't sure why Musashi seemed so intent on kissing him, and took another step back.

"Aww, you don't want to kiss me? Not even a little one?" Musashi then used her Fake Tears attack, trying to make Kojiro feel flustered.

Kojiro sighed. His special defense going down, he decided to give in. "Well… ok…" _After all, it was just one little kiss. _Kojiro thought.

Musashi quit her "attack", smiled, and the two of them closed their eyes, leaned in, and and kissed. But somehow it didn't feel quite right…

"Sooonansu." Sonansu said with a blush on his face, quite embarrassed at what had just happened.

Musashi and Kojiro opened their eyes at this and saw that they were both kissing Sonansu! Sonansu was so eager to agree to them kissing that it had accidentally popped up early, and in-between the two of them!

"Sonansu!" Musashi screamed, infuriated Sonansu had ruined her chance with Kojiro.

Meanwhile, all Kojiro could do is gag at the idea that he was nearly tonguing Sonansu.

"Sonansu…" Sonansu said in it's most apologetic tone. But Musashi was in no mood and furious kicked it away.

"Soooooooonansuuuuuuuuuu!" It cried, blasting off to who knows where.

"What?" Kojiro said in surprise." Musashi, how could you kick him away like that?! I didn't like it either, but you didn't need to go that far!"

Musashi growled. "I don't care anymore! I'm tired of being interrupted and playing these guessing games!"

"Guessing games?" As usual, Kojiro had no clue what Musashi was talking about.

"Yes! I'm tired of trying to interpret your actions," Musashi then glared right into Kojiro's eyes, wanting to show Kojiro just how serious she was. "Kojiro, do you like me or not?"

"Like? Wait, what kind of like?" Kojiro didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing and be sent blasting off as well.

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" Musashi turned and stormed off toward nowhere in particular.

"Wait Musashi!" Kojiro managed to grab her arm before she got to far.

Musashi turned her head, preparing to yell at him some more, but what she saw was a sincere confused look on Kojiro's face. He didn't need to say anything, Musashi could tell he really wanted to understand. Musashi then sighed and fully turned around to face him. Kojiro let go of her and awaited her explanation.

"Kojiro," Musashi began. "our lives have changed a lot this past year, wouldn't you say?"

Kojiro thought about it for a second, and then nodded his head in agreement. "We have been doing more than usual this year."

"Yes, but it's what's happened to us that's changed things…"

"Changed things?" Kojiro started getting nervous. "How so?"

"Well, you remember when that alternately colored Metagross nearly killed us?"

Kojiro blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, that was really foolish of me."

"No! I don't mean it like _that_!" Musashi was annoyed that Kojiro still felt guilty about that when it was really no big deal.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well, it just made me realize how much you mean to me. And things started feeling different after that."

Kojiro was floored at what Musashi was confessing, but as she said it, he realized she was on to something...

"You know, I think you're right," Kojiro said. "We have felt closer since then."

"And then there's the recent contest." A huge grin appeared on Musashi's face as she remembered how much she loved her ribbon-chan.

Kojiro returned the smile. "I'm happy I was able to help you get one step closer to the Grand Festival, Musashi."

"Yeah, you've been more supportive of my contests haven't you?" Musashi started remembering times where both Kojiro and Nyasu just seemed to only sigh at her whenever she participated in a Contest.

Kojiro wore a huge bush on face upon hearing this. He felt so bad he hadn't been supportive all this time, but it wasn't until recently that Musashi had shown she was really serious about Contests.

"I guess… my feelings for you have changed." What Kojiro really meant was that he started to respect her more, but he wouldn't dare admit to her that he hadn't respected her Contest career before.

"Really?" Musashi's eyes lit up, hopeful that Kojiro really did return her feelings.

Kojiro, not wanting to elaborate, decided to turn this question around. "So, your feelings for me have changed?"

Musashi nodded, and her voice suddenly changed to a serious tone. "They have. After everything we've been through, you're not just a friend and partner to me anymore, Kojiro."

Kojiro's whole body froze. Musashi was in love with him. He could tell by the way she said that last sentence. It felt like Musashi was staring into his very soul. Kojiro wasn't prepared for this and couldn't do anything but stand there. His jaw slightly dropped, struggling to say something, but not sure what.

Musashi decided to take this opportunity to do what she had been trying to do in the first place. She slowly walked right up to Kojiro, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his.

Kojiro stayed shocked, but now a blush appeared on his face. His body then reacted to hers without thinking and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Musashi did the same.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, but it was really just a few seconds. But those few seconds were long enough to make all of their suppressed emotions surface. Musashi was now certain of her feelings, and Kojiro realized he felt the same way. It felt like Fukamaru was shooting Draco Meteors in the sky, but this time it was a happy, warm, excited feeling. As if the comets crashing down were ushering in a new era in their lives.

In the background watching this were Sonansu and Nyasu. Sonansu had landed at camp and explained to Nyasu what just happened. They were both anxious to see how things turned out, and were now smiling at what they saw.

"Sooooonansu." The two quietly said together. Things would never be the same for the Rocket-Dan, but that was par for the corse this year. They were both just thankful that all these changes had been for the better. They couldn't be happier that their friends were finally together.

This really had been the year of miracles.


End file.
